runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark crossbow
|examine = A crossbow from a darker dimension. |weight = 3 }} The dark crossbow is a very strong, one-handed weapon that can fire bolts up to Dragon, it requires level 70 Ranged to wield. They can be obtained as a rare drop from Dark beast, which require 90 Slayer to kill or looted from Kingly impling with 91 Hunter. |degrades = No |class = Ranged |slot = Weapon |mainDamage = 0 |mainAccuracy = 1486 |offDamage = 0 |offAccuracy = 0 |style = Bolt |armour = 0 |life = 0 |prayer = 0 |strength = 0 |ranged = 0 |magic = 0 |aspeed = Fastest }} History The Dark crossbow has received many updates ever since its release. After its released, the Dark crossbow's limbs sinked into robes, but this was fixed by reducing the size of the crossbow's limbs. Soon the Dark crossbow's bolt were not visible when shot, so the crossbow was once again updated. After the dark crossbow's price dropped and started to recover, the bow's colour was changed, which increased it's price. Not long after, the dark crossbow's icon was changed, so it had the same colours and the position was changed as well. Before Evolution of Combat, dark crossbow was very slow weapon (a few bars quicker than it's bow counterpart), so it was not commonly used in player killing or fighting bosses, however the damage it could do was always very high, if shot with Dragonite bolts (max hit was reported to be 497). Due to this, it was sometimes used as a Pking weapon, combined with a faster weapon. After Evolution of Combat, Dark crossbow received several changes: it's weapon speed was increased to match other crossbows, but its damage output was decreased, leading to a lot of players selling their On 8 October 2013 with the release of elder bows, the dark crossbow's Ranged level requirement was increased from 63 to 70, and the damage and accuracy bonuses were also increased. This was done to match the increased level requirements of the dark bow's, and to maintain the relevance of dark crossbow as a weapon. Market After it's release the dark crossbow's price started at 1-2,000,000 and soon became very popular and was commonly seen wielded by wealthy and high leveled players. After a week the price started to rise up to 16,000,000 and the demands increased. As soon as it reached 21,000,000 coins, people stopped buying them because it was too expensive and not worth as much as crystal bows and dragon crossbows. The price than dropped down to around 400,000, players soon started to drop the crossbows. Merchants could even take advantage of the weapon. After a few months the price slowly started to recover and soon rose up to 1,000,000. Jagex soon updated the weapons appearance and drop rate from Dark beasts, which pushed the price up to it's starting price of 2,000,000. The crossbow then started to slowly rise to the early 3 millions, but with the release of Evolution of Combat, dark crossbow suffered a strong price drop, ultimately stabilizing to around their high alchemy price. Since then, dark crossbow has slowly risen in price, and with the level changes of Dark crossbow, its price has started to slowly rise again to around 130,000. Trivia *There was a glitch, when the crossbow was called "null Dcrossbow.exc",this has now been fixed. *The drop rate of a Dark crossbow is slightly lower than the drop rate of an abyssal whip from an abyssal demon. Category:Crossbows